erindonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
' Skills '''are the abilities your character has to take action in the world of Erindon. At Character Creation, you will select skills your character is good at and will have an opportunity to improve on your skills during gameplay by spending glory points. List of Skills '''ATHLETICS: '''Athletics governs your general agility, speed, and acrobatic ability. Athletics is used to evade enemies, jump or climb over obstacles, and run short distances quickly. '''CRAFTS: '''Crafts covers the creation of items from raw materials. Crafts could be used to create a character who is a skilled smith, woodcarver, jeweler, or tailor. '''DECIEVE: '''This is your character's ability to bluff or lie to people effectively. For example, convincing the city guard that you are in fact a visiting noble from Arqar-Sharri will require a Decieve test. '''EMPATHY: '''This skill is used to spot subtle or not-so-subtle changes in people's moods and emotions. It is most often used to defend against attempts to decieve you. If the person you're talking to may be lying, you can make an Empathy check to figure out if they are or not. '''FIGHT:' Fight covers all ability to contend in hand-to-hand and melee combat. Punching something, hitting something with a sword, and defending against such assaults all use the Fight skill. '''KNOWLEDGE: '''Knowledge covers what you know and how well you can use it. In some systems, knowledge is separated into sub-skills based on the area of knowledge covered. In Erindon, knowledge is determined by your background and profession. So if there's a chance you could know something based on that, you can make a Knowledge test to find out if you do. For example, if the party uncovers strange runes while exploring a forgotten castle, the wizard in the group could make a Knowledge test to see if he recognizes the runes. '''PERCEPTION: '''Perception is your ability to detect things in the world around you. Noticing the hidden switch in a wall, spotting a fleeing thief on a crowded street, and hearing the footpad sneaking up to murder you are all Perception tests. '''PHYSIQUE: '''Physique is how generally strong and tough your body is. Characters with a higher Physique score will be physically bigger and more difficult to damage. A high Physique score also adds an additional box to your Physical Stress tracker. '''PROVOKE: '''Provoke is the ability of your character to ruffle other peoples' feathers and get under their skin. It's basically the skill of being a jerk and catching others off-guard with insults or otherwise flustering them. It can also be used to intimidate people. '''RAPPORT: '''Rapport is the skill of being well-liked and charismatic. Sweet-talking the local lord, convincing fleeing sellswords to defend you, and getting a discount at the local inn will require a Rapport test. '''RIDE: '''Ride is your ability to command a mount such as a horse. You use Ride to remain mounted in stressful situations such as battle, or to ride long distances without tiring out your horse. '''SHOOT: '''Shoot covers all ranged weapons such as bows, crossbows, javelins, throwing knives, and the like. You make a Shoot test against an opponent's Athletics test when rolling to hit something. '''SPELLCRAFT: '''Only wizards may take this skill, which is used to cast magical spells on opponents. It can also be used to activate magical devices or read magical runes found while exploring. '''STEALTH: '''Stealth is your ability to move unseen by others. You make a stealth test against an opposing Perception test to see if you can successfully sneak up on somebody. Attacks made while you are unseen do much more damage. '''WILL: '''Will is your mental fortitude and is used to defend against both magical effects and social combat with the Provoke skill. A high Will score will also add boxes to the Mental Stress track on your character sheet. Category:Game Mechanics